Oigo el silencio
by usagi-sweet
Summary: “Si la esperanza te lleva a la oscuridad busca una luz que te guíe en ella”. Cuando Draco ya no puede más, cuando ya lo tiene decidido todo; algo cambia ¿Y su decisión cambiará? DH SONGFIC-SLASH


Todos sabemos que HP pertenece a J.K. Rowling

OIGO EL SILENCIO

Por usagi-hk

_Oigo el silencio _

_de__ media noche _

_oigo__ que todo se acabó _

-Esta noche, esta noche… esta noche… esta noche por fin- Draco volvió su oscurecida mirada al cielo. Aquella noche después de tanto tiempo recogería lo que quedaba de su maltrecho corazón y alzaría la cabeza en alto. Esa noche después de tanto tiempo…

Adiós a todo, se sumergiría en el caos al que ya estaba predestinado, para ya no volver, nunca más.  ¿Por qué aquello es lo que buscaba no? ¿Aquello era lo que necesitaba, verdad? Tenía que romper antes de que acabara realmente por enloquecer.  ¿Pero locura por locura? Y qué si te mantiene vivo vale igual ¿Cierto? Di que si… si… por favor… si …

-Ya no más dolor… ya no más pensar en el. No más preguntas, no más respuestas vacías… ya estoy cansado- la luna su confidente, su única amiga, su apoyo. Tan lejana en distancia, tan cerca en su pobre corazón. Un suspiro más, volver a suspirar antes de olvidar, solo esa noche y ya no más.

_Hoy soy tu ausencia_

_hoy__ no es tu nombre_

_hoy__ pongo en venta nuestro amor. _

A pesar de todo  duele dejar nuestro pasado atrás y no volver  a el. Tu olor, tus besos, tus gemidos mi obra maestra, la genuina sonrisa que una vez pensé que guardaba amor; y no fue sino una farsa.  Me engañaste y me deje engañar. Tonto de mí.

Tu ya no. Ni tu nombre grabado en mis lágrimas, ni tus ojos en mis recuerdos. Se que cuando pierda nuestro dulce amor, o mi dulce amor no se… estoy seguro; lo echaré en falta y quizás el dolor sea peor que antes… no lo sabré a no ser que lo pruebe.

Quien pudiera odiarte por lo que me hiciste. Yo no conozco manera de hacerlo.

Recuerdo el amanecer en que te fuiste, despejado, naranja y rosa fundiéndose con la luna que se negaba a dejar de ver a su amante aunque solo fuera por unos instantes. Aquella noche me habías tomado con dulzura, con furia después; y la última fue la más dulce de todas. También me habías pedido que te hiciera daño mientras mi mente se nublaba, que te mordiera e hiriera, que cogiera todo sin ninguna preocupación querías sentirme con todo el dolor. ¿Culpabilidad por lo que harías a la mañana siguiente, amor? Seguro que si. Pero no fui yo quien hirió aquella vez. Fuiste tú. Tú ganaste… y yo me quedé… sin nada.

Debí notar extraño algo antes de que te fueras, porque recuerdo haber pasado mucho tiempo despierto mientras dormías contemplándote como si nunca más fuera a hacerlo. Trágicamente cierto.

En algún momento me tuve que quedar dormido… creo haberme despertado cuando te fuiste. Me miraste a los ojos, susurraste algo que no oí antes de que me volviera a quedar dormido. Y cuando desperté… ni tu ni tus cosas estaban ya. Solo una triste nota que siempre llevo junto al corazón para recordarme que te fuiste sin decir porqué. Que te fuiste y no me devolviste mi corazón.

A cada minuto me pregunto; si te sentirás culpable. Si te resultó difícil el dejarme. Si a ti también te consumirá la separación. Y luego me rió de mi mismo por pensar tales estupideces… ¿Cómo te va a doler a ti si tienes alguien que te consuele? ¿Cómo te va a doler a ti si yo no fui capaz de quedarme con tu amor?

_A quién le importa lo que vaya a hacer_

_si__ ya no hay forma de hacerme volver…_

En fin, esta será la última vez ya que todo eso vuelva a mi memoria. El Lord me espera. Después de jurarnos amor eterno y prometerte que haría todo lo que tú me pidieras… me uniré al lado oscuro para que al menos eso si te duela. Pues se que eso al menos conseguirá llegarte hondo, si no me has amado; cosa que me parece imposible por tus caricias y tus besos; se que me aprecias, eso al menos. Y el que me pierda en la oscuridad te dolerá… pero realmente no lo hago por ti. Soy más egoísta, lo hago por mí. Si tú no me quieres, si no te sirvo, al menos le seré útil a alguien. Hacer que mi padre; que en paz descanse, se sienta orgulloso de mí tras la decepción al saber lo nuestro…

¿Sabías que murió por mi culpa? Que murió porque yo me negué al lado Oscuro por ti. Me gusta pensar que fue; no porque no pudiera evitarlo, sino porque quería que fuera feliz a tu lado si eso era lo yo que elegía… de ilusiones también se vive y eso lo sé mejor que nadie ¿No crees?

Pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Me esperan esta noche para convertirme en la espada de Démocles del Lord. Su brazo derecho, como siempre debió ser. Porque yo nací para eso y no es que lo diga por que sea mi destino… no. Lo digo porque realmente fue así. Me concibieron para ser el heredero arcano. La venganza y la justicia de un ser sin piedad. Yo iba a ser su alma. El sería mi conciencia. Y ahora será una realidad. No hay vuelta…

_Falsa tu envidia _

_falsa__ mi suerte_

_falta__ que pidas por favor_

Su mirada se desvió a las estrellas… buscó las constelaciones que lo protegían, las que le recordaban sus días felices, aquella pequeña estrella que solo se veía por el rabillo del ojo… era tan bella… marte brillando rojo…

Rió a las noches que pasaban juntos en el balcón mirando las estrellas y que o bien acaban en la cama o en el mismo lugar si la urgencia era demasiada. Los miles de sitios donde se habían amado… o donde él lo había amado. Cosas tan pervertidas que harían enrojecer a cualquiera… lugares en los que a nadie se le ocurriría encontrarlos, otros tan obvios y visibles… violencia, pasión, ardor, locura… sus caderas en un movimiento frenético... ternura, dulzura, pureza, inocencia… suaves caricias…

- Lo siento, no puedo dejar de amarte… no puedo… tengo que amarte… tengo que dejar de hacerlo… NO PUEDO¡¡¡¡¡- un grito desesperado que se quebró en su garganta. Los ojos desesperados del que esta decidido a rendirse…- pero voy hacerlo…- dicho trémulamente cualquiera diría que no estaba convencido de ello. Pero lo estaba y lo haría aunque le costara la vida. Antes muerto que loco… - más de lo que ya estoy.

_¿Será mi vida?_

_¿Será mi muerte? _

_Serán los besos que no dio _

Seguía siendo bello. Un ángel nunca puede dejar de serlo. Pero su belleza de antaño estaba velada por el amargor de las lágrimas. Sus ojos plata, fundidos ahora en plomo. Su porte elegante y orgulloso mermado a su forma más simple y natural…La cadencia de sus movimientos rasgada por un algo que los hacia sufrimiento. Era una nueva belleza que tocaba al alma en su lado oscuro. 

Y porqué no había muerto ya. Porque se negaba a hacerlo aunque lo desease a cada minuto. No iba a darle esa satisfacción a nadie. No iba morir a no ser que alguien lo matara. Lo único que le quedaba era su vida y no pensaba dejarla escapar también. Además guardaba la tonta ilusión de que un día, volvieran a verse y amarse como antaño. Tenía que reírse del mismo por ser tan tonto.

-¿Draco?

Esa voz… ese olor… el… pero no era posible. Su ilusionada y loca mente volvía a mentirle sus sentidos engañándolo vilmente.

-¿Draco? – cerró los ojos lentamente. Captando el timbre de esa voz tan familiar y tan lejana.- Draco…- se giró. Le dio la cara a esa voz que atormentaba todos su sueños. Harry.

-¿Eres real?- por respuesta un abrazo. Pero el rubio no sabía si ponerse a reír o llorar. Si gritar y empujarlo o besarlo y atraparlo para no dejarlo ir. No hizo nada. Se quedó estático, confundido. Era real, real, era real…El moreno se apartó ante la pasividad de su antiguo amante, extrañado ¿No se alegraba de verlo?

-Pensé que no te encontraría… pero la pulsera sigue funcionando... doy gracias a Merlín por que no te la quitaras

-¿Pulsera?

-La que yo te regalé… nunca te di la gemela. La que me dice si estas vivo o si estas cerca.

-¡Oh¡ Cierto…- apartó la manga de su brazo derecho. Allí estaba. La pequeña piedra brillando como hacia tiempo que no brillaba. El estaba allí realmente. Pero Harry ya no prestaba atención a la pulsera. Miraba su brazo.

_A quién le importa lo que vaya a hacer_

_si__ ya no hay forma de hacerme volver…_

En su brazo apoyada una capa negra y una máscara blanca sujeta por un lazo de seda como nieve. La mirada gris siguió a la verde y sonrió.

-¡No¡- Harry lo miraba incrédulo. Una mano ante la boca, un gemido de incomprensión- no puede ser. No puedes…

-Aun no… pero esta noche al fin

-Entonces no es tarde aun- lo interrumpió- no vayas. No lo hagas. Vente conmigo. He venido a buscarte. Me equivoqué. ¡¡¡Nunca debí dejarte Draco¡¡¡¡ Ha sido el mayor error que pude nunca cometer. Por favor… 

-¡¡¿Qué?¡¡- pero qué decía ese demente… qué insinuaba…

-Yo… lo siento… Draco… yo… por favor…

-¡Mientes¡ Dime que mientes. ¡Júralo¡

-Draco… yo…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JÚRALO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-No puedo…

-¡¡Te fuiste¡¡ ¡¡Me dejaste¡¡ ¡¡NO ME AMAS¡¡ - respiraba irregularmente. La ira comenzaba a embargarlo. No podía venir ahora y decirle que se fuera con el¡¡¡

-¡No digas eso… nunca he dejado de amarte¡ ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMÁS ME HAS DICHO PORQUÉ DEMONIOS TE FUISTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  NO ME DIGAS QUE ME AMAS CUANDO NO ES CIERTO, CUANDO ME DEJASTE TIRADO POR OTRA. Cuando, cuando no puedo creer otra cosa sino que engañaste a mi amor para llevártelo… - estaba furioso. Impotente y furioso. Sus mejillas habían mudado a un tono escarlata inusual. Su voz aguda y dolorosa al oído. Pero tenía razón y Harry lo sabía. ¿De qué podía culpar al rubio además de amarlo hasta la desesperación? Y el… que había hecho… dejarlo. Pero lo amaba, aun lo amaba, siempre lo había amado.

-Yo… Draco… lo lamento… yo la verdad no te merezco pero aun así. Se que me amas.

-¡¡¡CLARO QUE LO HAGO¡¡¡ NUNCA PODRÉ DEJAR DE HACERLO

-Pero entonces…

-¿Por qué? Dime porqué. Necesito saberlo dímelo aunque me hagas daño… por lo menos dímelo.- Harry desvió la mirada… Contárselo ¿Cómo?

_Tuya mi vida_

_Tuya mi muerte_

_Tú ya no dictas mi dolor_

-Yo verás… Lo nuestro, yo nunca te deje por que ya no te quisiera. Se que es difícil de creer, pero nunca fue por eso; quiero que lo entiendas.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Los demás.

-¿Los demás?

-Me presionaban. Nadie aceptaba lo nuestro Draco. Y yo… La gente me decía que no debía seguir con aquello. Que estar con un hombre ya no estaba muy bien visto pero que además fueras tú… tú el predilecto Death Eater, un slytherin al completo… sabía que no debía escucharlos, sabía que me mentían que debía estar contigo. Pero mis amigos, los Weasley mi única familia, incluso Dumbledore estaba en contra de ello. Decían que era un engaño, que me dejarías tirado.

-Pero sabías que no era así. Que te amo realmente. Te prometí que lo dejaría todo por ti. Que haría imposibles y me enfrentaría al mismo infierno por el resto de la eternidad tan solo por estar a tu lado. Lo sabes… lo sabías…- la voz quebrada, los ojos como espejos de agua. Harry lo miraba, dolor por su error, dolor al ver el horror de sus actos y lágrimas para expiar sus faltas… o parte de ellas pues aquello no tenía ya perdón.

-Ya lo sé. Estaba muy confundido. Yo… no sabes lo que me dolió el dejarte, no lo sabes. Siempre sueño con nuestra última noche, entre un dulce placer y una pesadilla al despertar ¿Sabes lo que digo?

-¿Si lo sé?- Draco desvió la mirada angustiado, lo sabía ¿Cómo no saberlo? Un suspiro perdido en el aire y los recuerdos en la memoria- cada noche desde aquel día, el dormir es un tormento, pero el despertar es aun peor al saberte lejos…

-Aquella noche pensé que moriría. Deseaba morirme. Quise darte todo en aquellas horas, todas las caricias que ya no podría entregarte. Todo el amor que te pertenecía… quería dejarlo todo allí quitarte de mi alma… no me di cuenta que todo era tuyo y aunque quisiera estaba contigo y no podía ser devuelto. Nunca debí irme, soy un monstruo y ahora entiendo que puedas odiarme por todo… no caí en la cuenta de que tu habías sido el más herido… ¿Me odias? ¿Puedes perdonarme amor?

-Te perdono a cada instante para culparte al siguiente… tu… tu jamás sabrás de mi dolor, del vacío que me traga. Pero nunca será suficiente como para que te deje de amar- le había susurrado aquello mientras besaba su frente suavemente, con sus manos sobre su rostro, recordando el tacto de aquella piel y la fragancia embriagadora que lo envolvía. Se estaba despidiendo, antes de que la razón lo abandonara se iría. Antes de que cometiera una locura.- pero ahora ya no tengo elección mi amor. Tengo que irme, me esperan y a mi señor no le gusta que la gente tarde. Mi amor, no hay vuelta atrás ahora.

_Que en el olvido _

_caiga__ tu nombre _

_que__ ya no es dulce ni tu voz_

-¡NO¡- el rubio ya se  había girado.- ¡No te vayas¡ No me dejes como yo hice. ¡Por favor Draco¡

-Lo siento amor, pero he de hacerlo. No es una venganza pero ódiame por esto. Solo te pido que no sufras como yo… solo eso.

-Draco…

-Adiós

-¡¡¡DRACO, si te vas… si te vas… si te vas ME MATARÉ¡¡¡ ¡¡Te lo juro¡¡

-No seas tonto Harry, amor. No lo harás.

_A quién le importa lo que vaya a hacer_

_si__ ya no hay forma de hacerme volver…_

-Si lo haré- hubo algo, no en las palabras en si sino en la forma de ser dichas que hizo a Draco volverse. Al instante siguiente tenía a Harry agarrado del brazo. Lo miraba con rabia y no pudo más que darle un tortazo que dejo al otro atónito.

-¿¿Qué crees que estas haciendo??

-Envenenarme. Si no quieres venir conmigo… me juré que si no te conseguía devuelta moriría. ¿No entiendes que no puedo estar sin ti?- ahora Draco si que lo odio. Lo odio y lo amo más desesperadamente que nunca. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle aquello? Que alguien le dijera cómo. Después de su calvario que ahora…

-Harry, ya te he dicho que no digas tonterías. ¡Compórtate como el león que eres y deja de hacer el idiota¡ ¿No lo entiendes, o qué? No me digas que no vas a poder vivir sin mí, porque lo harás. Te lo dice quien lo a probado… si yo puedo tu también. Además juegas con ventaja… sabes mis razones y lo más importante que jamás dejaré de amarte, tienes que vivir con ello pero puedes hacerlo, si el Slytherin fue capaz, cómo no va a serlo el valiente Gryffindor. Y aunque solo sea por esto… hazlo por mí. Porque me la debes y porque aun te amo.

-Yo…

-Shh… no digas nada. Solo prométeme que vivirás Harry, prométemelo. Y prométeme que lucharas por la luz, que seguirás tu camino sin importar el mío-

-Draco…- el moreno no podía más que sollozar y tratar de respirar entre gemidos… ¿Iba a hacer lo que el le decía? ¿Y el dolor que todo aquello implicaba? Pero aun así… tenía tanta razón. Draco había sobrevivido ¿Por qué no el? Iba a demostrarle que el también podía… si a el y al mundo que también era fuerte y que el orgullo del león no era un mito. Sobreviviría a todo aquello

-Y yo te prometeré, amor, mi dulce amor que la próxima vez no habrá ya nada que nos separe y nos iremos juntos y el resto del mundo dará igual. Sólo tú y yo, sin importar nada más.

-Tú y yo… ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me lo juras?

-Claro- sellaron su promesa con un beso, un beso amargo y tierno lleno de esperanza y cariño. Una promesa que guiaría sus vidas desde ese momento y alumbraría sus días de dolor más oscuros. Un beso que recordarían con una punzada como una daga en llamas heladas. Su amor nunca enterrado con aquel gesto pues este los guiaría ahora y hasta el momento en que se reencontraran como los dos viejos amantes que vuelven a vivir.

-Entonces… hasta pronto, Draco, mi dragón…

-Hasta ese día…

El rubio se volvió ahora sin mirar atrás. Las últimas lágrimas cayendo pacientes. Una última sonrisa triste antes de desaparecer en la oscura noche… el Lord lo esperaba para cubrirlo de sombras, pero ahora sabía que ya no se perdería en ellas; pues siempre tendría una luz en su camino que le recordaría que había jurado amar y no olvidar.

_A quién le importa lo que vaya a hacer_

_si__ ya no hay forma de hacerme volver…_

FIN

Bueno creo que quedo bien ¿No? A mi me gusta… aunque hay algunas partes en las que me parece que pierde fuerza… quizás es solo mi impresión… quizás es el hecho de no haberlo escrito todo de una sentada… no se pero el caso es que ahí esta.

Canción… si me conocéis seguro que adivináis… lalalalla… Obk J así para cambiar un poco ya sabéis. La canción se llama "Oigo el silencio" y pertenece a su último a no¡ ya no¡ penúltimo disco a partir de Marzo "Babylon" Mmm Se me ponen los pelos como escarpias solo con pensar en el concierto jujujuju… no creo que lo haya pasado mejor nunca… :D No hay como ir con una amiga tan pirrada por el mismo grupo que tu a un concierto jiji me encantaba la cara de la gente, que me miraba raro porque me sabía todas las letras lalalalala…

Y alguno ya se preguntará porque mis songfics son siempre tan… ¿Tristes o con un final tan… infeliz? Pues simplemente porque o cambio de grupo para escribir songfics o las historias no cambiaran el estilo de final.

Dejádme un reviucillo de risas vale?

Muchos besos usagi-hk

Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Kakashi's lover


End file.
